Estoy contigo
by gemini in tauro
Summary: "Fue un proceso lento. Lo había perdido todo, no lo perdería a él." (implied Dohko/Shion)


**Título:** Estoy contigo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Masami Kurumada, quizá con unas cuantas excepciones (Shiori Teshirogi, Megumi Okada, Chimako Kuori, etcétera, etcétera). Lo único que me pertenece a mí es el deseo de chillar descontro- ah, no, eso no.

 **Resumen:** Fue un proceso lento. Lo había perdido todo, no lo perdería a él.

 **Advertencias:** Angst, spoilers, más Angst.

 **Comentarios:** Busqué escribir desde hace ya tiempo algo que tuviese tanto a Dohko como a Shion, apenas este año logré hacer algo medianamente satisfactorio, aunque es demasiado depresivo.

* * *

Estoy contigo.

* * *

La primera vez que Dohko vio a Shion andar con tristeza, fue el primer día que lo vio pisar pie en el santuario.

Dohko en aquél entonces no tenía mucho conocimiento de los caballeros, apenas llevaba una semana entrenando (y según el hombre que le entrenaba, la única armadura que podía vestir era la de la Balanza.), y supuso que al ver a un nuevo recluta podría venir y decirle 'ven, yo también soy nuevo. Puedo ayudarte a adaptarte.'

― ¿Hablas griego? ¿Italiano? ¿Chino?

El otro le observó confundido, primeramente porque no se le hacía familiar el rostro, segundo porque se le hacía raro que le hablaran como si fuera la primera vez que pone un pie en el santuario.

―Los tres. ―le responde, finalmente, en cantonés. Dohko estaba confundido por esto, dado que su piel no lucía como la que tenía la gente en su pueblo, sino mucho más pálida y menos amarilla. Se encogió de hombros y le extendió la mano.

―Mi nombre es Dohko. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ―inquirió curioso. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que comenzara el entrenamiento, así que no le vendría mal hablar con alguien que no fuese el hombre que le entrenaba. El otro pareció arquear una ceja, o lo que fuera que fuesen aquellos puntos en su frente; y después de sopesárselo por lo que pareció milenios, le devolvió el saludo.

―Shion. Mucho gusto, aprendiz de Libra. ―Dohko arqueó una ceja, en ningún momento le había dicho que él fuese… y todavía… Shion pareció satisfecho con la reacción del otro, pues le sonrió casi maliciosamente―, soy el aprendiz de Aries. Tengo mis formas de adivinar. Y si entrenas para ser caballero dorado… se te nota fácilmente. Noto un ligero cosmo dentro de ti.

Todavía tomado por sorpresa, Dohko parpadeó varias veces. Antes de que pudiese decirle nada más, el otro se aleja de con él. Primeramente tuvo un gran impulso de seguirlo, impulso que se decidió por apagar al ver que llegaba su entrenador y comenzaba a preguntarle por qué no estaba calentando ya, teniendo mucho trabajo por hacer.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle por qué estaba triste.

La segunda vez que lo vio triste, fue cuando ya eran caballeros dorados. Obtuvieron su armadura cuando tenían quince y dieciséis años, respectivamente. Mucho tiempo después de que ambos comenzasen a entrenar. Para ese entonces, Dohko ya se sabía el nombre de al menos la mitad de los caballeros de bronce, un tercio de los de plata, y finalmente todos menos dos de los caballeros de oro. Según lo que sabía, el de Leo era demasiado pequeño, y nunca en su vida había visto al caballero de Piscis salir de su templo. En realidad, tenía la sensación de que no existía; y que hablaban de su existencia meramente porque no querían que fuerzas externas atacaran al Santuario.

Hace un par de años, el caballero de Sagitario había traído a la señorita Atenea, la había encontrado en un pequeño orfanato cerca del santuario, lo cual le sorprendió bastante al inicio, dado que creyó que la diosa descendía directamente a los pies de la Estatua. Sage, el Patriarca, había procedido a explicarle, que no todo el tiempo sucedía, y cada vez que reencarnaba se alejaba un poco más de la estatua.

Durante aquél tiempo también había formado una fuerte amistad con el caballero de Aries, quien no dejaba de sorprenderle cada día. Al inicio, parecía un niño bastante taciturno, y daba la sensación de que nunca en su vida lograría alcanzar su ritmo, parecía siempre que iba a las carreras. Dohko en ocasiones aceleraba el paso, y lograba estar a su lado, por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Shion decidiera que no era lo suficientemente rápido. Era una carrera exhaustiva.

Después de conseguir las armaduras, sin embargo, Shion ya no lucía apresurado por nada, y un año después, Dohko finalmente pudo descansar de su larga carrera. En teoría, el caballero del carnero lucía tan relajado que le felicitó el día en que consiguió la armadura, y le invitó a beber algo refrescante (resaltó que no podían consumir bebidas etílicas) al pueblo que vivía en las faldas del Santuario. Dohko había aceptado ir con él, y estuvieron tan ensimismados en lo suyo que nada más podría haber importado.

Hubo también muchas veces en las que él mismo estuvo triste, y en las que Shion le ayudó a levantarse. Especialmente cuando la guerra comenzó. Ambos estaban presentes, y a pesar de su gran experiencia como caballeros, nadie les dejaba hacer mucho además de pelear.

Exceptuando, quizá, la parte en la que Dohko casi muere. Shion los había teleportado a todos menos a él, para que no interviniesen ni hiciesen su sacrificio en vano. Dohko había apreciado el gesto, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de morir tan patéticamente como lo hacía, aceptaría el destino que tuviera con tal de ver a Tenma, y a su mejor amigo, vivos.

Shion le prestó su hombro cuando tenía tanto peso en su espalda. Perder a Tenma había sido catastrófico para él. Tenma era su hermanito. Él hizo lo mismo para Shion, al ver que Yuzuriha, alguien a quien había considerado casi como una hermana, había sufrido el mismo destino que Tenma. Al igual que los dos hermanos. La señorita Atenea, su enemigo, Hades.

Lo más difícil fue reconstruir el lugar entero a base de memorias. Cada una de ellas era más dolorosa que la anterior. No quedaba nadie. Nadie además de ellos dos, y diez años de memorias. Nadie además de ellos y su felicidad de antaño. Nadie además de ellos y su lealtad a sus caídos. Nadie además de ellos y su luto.

Y nadie más que ellos para apoyarse mutuamente.

Fue un proceso lento. Tanto la reconstrucción del Santuario, como la sanación de sus heridas. Las mentales más latentes que las físicas. Dohko insistía en ser su apoyo, en ser quien le ayudara. Shion le decía que descansara. Su corazón casi no latía, y temía por él. Dohko le había dicho que estaba bien, que era normal. Que en realidad, era algo bueno. Shion reticente accedía a creerle. Pero no lo dejaba hacer muchas cosas exhaustivas, no quería que su corazón de un día a otro dejase de latir.

Lo había perdido todo, no lo perdería a él también.

Al ver la forma tan sobreprotectora en la que Shion actuaba, le dijo que se iría a los Cinco Picos, y vigilaría el sello de Atenea. El otro pareció mil veces aliviado, y dijo que lo visitaría periódicamente.

Prometió que lo visitaría periódicamente. Eso hizo. Las visitas efusivas de Shion eran la única razón por la que no había perdido ya la cordura en aquél lugar tan pacífico, donde estaba casi seguro de que escuchaba la voz de su hermanito gritarle. Donde podía escuchar la voz de todos, la voz de Sísifo, hablando sobre las responsabilidades que tenían todos como caballeros, que no debían andar holgazaneando, siendo secundado por El Cid. La tranquila y cortante voz de Albafica, cada que lo veía escapar Manigoldo. La inexistente voz de Asmita, que hablaba una vez cada tres años y después de diez malos chistes. La voz de Rasgado, quien entrenaba tantos pupilos como podía, y los trataba con el amor que no recibieron de nadie. La voz de Kardia, quien siempre estaba buscando problemas. La voz de Dégel, quien siempre andaba detrás de Kardia para evitar que los encontrara.

La voz de Atenea, que era tan dulce y majestuosa que era imposible que fuese sólo una niña. La voz de Sasha, la humana, quien los amaba a todos y los trataba respetuosamente, a pesar de ser el ícono de su princesa.

La voz de Alone, el niño al que no pudo salvar, al que le quitó todo cuando decidió entrenar a Tenma. El hermano mortal de Atenea, a quien conoció muchísimo antes que a ambos. El que creció para odiarlo, aunque inconscientemente.

Las voces de todos los aprendices con los que convivió, los aldeanos de Rodorio, los tutores que tuvo.

Una vez Shion vino a visitarle. Era su trigésimo cuarto cumpleaños. En la noche, no pudo evitarlo, y lloró por sus pérdidas, todas y cada una de ellas. El Patriarca estuvo ahí para ayudarle. Su viejo amigo lo sostuvo; después de años de insistirle en que no era necesario, se permitió ser débil.

Ahí estaría Shion para apoyarlo. Y de la misma forma, estaría él para Shion.


End file.
